epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mildew'dEar/Grimm vs Teen Wolf
So who wants a premiere!?!?!?!?! The play-obsessed gentleman with a permanent William Shakespeare boner presents his first rap battle! Today, we have Nick Burkhardt, the titular Grimm from the series Grimm, against Scott McCall, the titular Teen Wolf from the series Teen Wolf, to see who the better supernatural fighter who redefines their roles in their species in-universe is! Also I totally didn't completely change the line from the hints blog! Credit to User:WonderPikachu12 for the awesome iTunes cover! Enjoy! Cast: Nice Peter as Nick Burkhardt Uhh... umm... Tobuscus(?) as Scott McCall The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TV! GRIMM! VS! TEEEENNN WOOOLLLFFF! Scott McCall: So Nick, once again, you're powerless on a Highway of Tears I'll be cold-blooded as I drop lyrical Hale, bringing fear Your eidetic memory's a curse as you percieve a True Alpha Cry Havoc, as the dogs of war have let slip that we're baller My lines like my status - this strength comes once a century You'll be copping it, Stiles' dad's held scarier enmity I'm international, you can't even understand Japanese You'll be calling me "Kira!" as I put you to your knees Fighting cryptids in woge, wow, such a badass MC, bro! Don't lacrosse the wolf though, or you'll end up like Theo Witches are more than monsters, and this fight is too demanding After your stamina breaks down, Rubel will be Last Grimm Standing! Nick Burkhardt: Burkhardt's turn, Wolfman's little brother's facing Grimm consequences This "Alpha" monster worse'n Wesen, I'm guessin' he needs lessons, as He beat a Kanima? Incredible! I spat black coals all over Krampus! Tongues may not be my thing, but I'm better than "big man on campus" On the day of the dead, I left El Cucuy a mess. It rushed to your head, you put Peter at his best. Think your weakness is silver? Thing is, I'm spitting pure gold! I'm wolfsbane on the mic, unravelling myths from times untold Beat off a Siegbarste, and I can beat down a sick bastard Be wary of my rhymes, because my verses are packs of Alphas Just keep under the law and this won't have to get dramatic, after all, I'm above killing a whimpering pup who's asthmatic. The cloudy skies pull apart, revealing the full moon AWOOOOOO! Wolf Scott McCall: Faced down Derek and the Darech, now I'll rip out your Burk-heart! I'll bury you so deep that not even Lydia could find a single part Ruin your life and times, a whole different way to fridge beavers Spit sick like a nogitsune as my claws gut you like a Reaper Rhymes manufactured, Mountain Ash couldn't even stop my confidence I'm a Visionary! Sonically, electrically and biologically dominant Bring every weapon in your trailer, I'll show you I'm the hardest! After all, you're not the first corrupt official I've left Argent. Nick Burkhardt: You may want to revise our ratings positions, teething Doge I'll arrest your advances, but you'll be sent under in woge Some Dreaded, Doctored experiment whose pack keeps shrinking You're irrelevant, to your detriment I'm ahead of it, thinking I wouldn't need a chain to leave this corgi flailing like MACE You're more an annoying chipmunk who needs to be put in his place The more you brag, the clearer it is your chances are mere Fables Looks like another wolf's burnt so bad he's catatonic and disabled. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Uhh... well... actually I decide for the next few nexts but then I promise YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF- (awoooo!) -TV!HINT: Who won? Grimm Teen Wolf Category:Blog posts